When A Goddess is In Fushigi Yugi
by BlueMeteorGirl
Summary: When a goddess, Miori is in the story everything changes...chapter 4 up!
1. Miori arrives in Konan

When Miaka had finished talking to Taiitsukun a girl appeared. She was dressed in jeans and a black hood sweatshirt. Her hair was light brown and her eyes were emerald green. Her skin was light and she was wearing what looked like an ancient necklace.

"Miaka, please allow Miori to help you on your journey." Taiitsukun stated to Miaka.

"Of course! Thank you a lot Miori." Miaka said happily. Miori smiled and Taiitsukun disappeared.

"Suzaku no miko, I have saw all the adventures you had so far. And now I wanted to help. Could I meet the rest of the Suzaku warriors?" Miori asked. Miaka noticed her voice was clear as water and sweet as honey. Miaka nodded. As Miori was introduced to all Suzaku seishi she casted her eyes on Nuriko and seem to be sad, but then she quickly went back to her polite ways. But suddenly she clasped her hand on her head.

"Please…excuse me…I have to go somewhere…" Miori muttered. She quickly walked out of the room and started to transport herself somewhere. Chichiri had followed her in worry. As soon as she disappeared he started looking for her chi. Miori meanwhile had transported herself to Tamahome's house. Suboshi was about to use his first attack on them. He was surprised when a light browned hair girl appeared. She was glowing purple too.

"Leave Tamahome's family ALONE." She said coldly.

"Who are you? And how did you know I was going to kill his family?" Suboshi asked angered that his plan was unsuccessful.

"It's because I'm a goddess made from the chaos of Seiryuu and Suzaku! I know every single thing that will happen! AND I plan on changing them!" Miori yelled at Suboshi. Suboshi was shocked at what she had just yelled.

"Suboshi, you might want to know…your brother Amiboshi isn't dead. He's alive. He didn't die a gruesome death; rather he wanted to stop fighting." Miori said loud enough for Suboshi to hear.

"YOU'RE LYING! YOU'RE LYING!" Suboshi yelled. He covered his ears and shaking his head. He couldn't believe her words, he couldn't! Miori had put a ward around each of Tamahome's family member. So if Suboshi had tried to attack any one of them they wouldn't be hurt by the flute or he ryuuseisui. When Suboshi had opened his eyes ready to attack he found himself in the face of the goddess that had interrupted his killing.

"Suboshi, let me take you to the place where Amiboshi is. I'm not telling you where it is. Amiboshi hasn't replied to your questioning because he hated this war. He wanted you to think he was dead, so he wouldn't have to fight anymore…" she said softly. She turned around to look at Tamahome's family.

"Tell Tamahome, Miori was here. I'm pretty sure he'll arrive soon. And please don't tell them about this man here about to attack you." Miori told Tamahome's family. They nodded. She went back to transporting her and Suboshi to where Amiboshi was.

/CHILD! WHAT ON EARTH ARE YOU DOING! YOU ARE NOT SUPPOSE TO CHANGE THE PAST/

"I'm sorry Taiitsukun. I cannot let innocent people die. Even those who are about to become murderers." She whispered. Suboshi heard her and stared at her.

"Excuse me—"Suboshi started to say.

"Please don't ask me…" Her sorrowful green eyes looked into his. He nodded.

Soon they were where Amiboshi was. He was playing his flute happily and helping out a couple. It seems that they had found him near a river.

"Suboshi, you could stay with Amiboshi if you wish." The girl whispered to him.

Meanwhile Suboshi had saw Amiboshi actually smiling. He never saw his older brother smile when in Kutou. He stared at this girl that brought him here.

"Who are you?" He asked.

"I'm Miori. The goddess made from the chaos of Suzaku and Seiryuu. Would you like to stay here?" she asked. He nodded and she kissed him on the forehead.

"Suboshi, I wish you happiness." She smiled then disappeared. He rushed down to his older brother.

"Anniki!" he yelled. His older brother turned around and turned pale. But then he saw only his younger brother alone he smiled. As the two twins were happy, Miori was back at Tamahome's house. Tamahome and the others had not arrived yet. Miori favored all of them. She gave everybody something they like. She gave the children clothes, and Tamahome's father a Chinese fan. Soon Miaka and the others arrived.

"Miori! You were here all along!" Miaka cried out in worry.

"Sorry, but I had to visit someone." Miori said grinning. She was hugged by Chichiri very hard. It seemed that he had been very worried about her since she had transported away. She hugged him back.

"Dad! The emperor wants you to live in the palace where it's much safer! Will you, and everybody else?" Tamahome told his father the news. His brothers and sisters cheered and soon everybody was laughing.

Soon everybody was on the boat to Hokkan. Miaka insisted on taking a picture that consisted of everyone in it. All the seishi were amazed with the picture that had them in it. Hotohori sadly had to stay in Konan to protect his country.. Miori immediately yells for the ship to stop. Everyone stares at her weirdly. She starts to chant some words that Miaka and nobody understood. Ahead of the ship were these dark clouds. Miori's body started to glow purple. She clasped her hands together still chanting and then flew up into the sky. Miaka cried out in worry. But Chichiri suddenly saw what was wrong. Storm clouds ahead were casted by a Seiryuu warrior. Miori was trying to stop it. Chichiri quickly explained to everybody else. Miori's hair started to glow and turn into dark black while her eyes turn to purple. Her hands were glowing purple, while the outline of her was light purple. Suddenly a purple flash blinded everybody's view. Chichiri was the first one to open his eyes (well one of them) and saw Miori falling from the sky.

"Quick! Make the ship move faster, no da!" Chichiri yelled in horror. He quickly chanted a few word to slow the process of Miori's fall. She had turned back to what she was wearing when she met everybody else. Just in time Chichiri caught her as she fell.

"Chichiri…I have to rest…" she whispered to him.

"Ok Miori, no da! Next time something like that happens, warn us ya know!" Chichiri said aloud for everyone to hear. Chiriko suddenly felt his seishi symbol blazing.

"Everybody! Dress as a girl quickly! If we don't we are in trouble." Chiriko said and then turned back into his self. Everyone looked like a girl a lot except Mitsukake. Miori grinned mischievously.

"Allow me." She said. She clapped her hands. A purple haze covered Mitsukake. Soon as the haze disappears, Mitsukake looked like a girl VERY much! All the Suzaku guys burst out laughing including Miaka and Miori. As they go on land, a bunch of women welcome them. Yada yada ok, I'm skipping the part where they eat, going to the place where they are about to sleep

"These are your rooms, Priestess of Suzaku and all." The woman pushes Miaka and Tamahome into one room. She puts Tasuki, Chiriko, and Mitsukake into another. Lastly she puts Chichiri and Miori into the other room.

"Um…" Miori says blushing because she usually had her own room since she was a goddess.

"It's ok Miori no da! I'll sleep in my kasa!" Chichiri assures Miori.

"Chichiri…what if I need you?" Miori asks.

"Then, I'll come out, no da!" Chichiri replies.

"I got a idea! You change into chibi form." Miori said brightening up. Chichiri does what she says.

"And you could sleep on the bed with me!" Miori said but also blushing a bit. Chichiri nodded.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Please review! And look at my profile for the next time I might make a new chapter!


	2. The travel to get the Shijintenshio

As everybody was sleeping…Miori got up quietly. She felt she was being summoned to somewhere…and she didn't want to go.

/MIORI! YOU MUST COME QUICKLY! YOU WILL BE IN DANGER IF YOU STAY WITH THOSE SUZAKU SEISHI/ (Seiryuu)

She clutched her head in distress. Suddenly she felt pain as she never felt before. She felt a blue glow cover her. She tried fighting it. Then she realized, Seiryuu wasn't doing it…it was a Seiryuu warrior! And most likely it was Nakago. She blinked in frustration. She pictured the Suzaku warriors. Their kindness, good nature, generosity. When she opened her eyes, she was covered in a purple glow again. She sighed in distress. She used some of her power to see what will happen next. She saw ahead of time that the women of this island were planning on killing them. She woke Chichiri.

"Chichiri! Please wake up!" she whispered. His eyes opened (well, one) and saw Miori VERY close to him.

"DA!" He said in surprise. She grabbed his hand and put the image she saw into Chichiri's mind. He realized what she was trying to tell him and quickly went to spread the word to the rest of the Suzaku warriors. Miori changed her outfit and wore a purple t-shirt with jeans and purple shoes. Her hair suddenly turned into light purple and her eyes were dirty yellow. When everybody went to the room that Miori and Chichiri were staying everyone quickly took their stances away from Miori.

"Who are you? And what have you done with Miori!" Tasuki said with his hand on his tessen.

"What?" Miori said in surprise and confusion. Then she realized they didn't recognize her. She rolled her eyes. Tasuki saw this and took it as an enemy about to attack.

"REKKA-SHIEN!" He yelled as he waved the flames at Miori. As the attack went closer to Miori she simply said, "Riekka!" and then the flames vanished.

"Eh…sorry about that Miori…" Tasuki apologized sheepishly. She nodded accepting his apology. As Chiriko's sign blazed up, everybody realized what was going on. They planned on escaping…as they were walking, all the women on the island were behind them. And most of them were carrying weapons.

"Everybody! Spilt up! I'll take care of some of them!" Miori yelled. Her body glowed purple and she started firing purple chi blasts at some of the women warriors. She felt a blue chi near. She thought, "Oh no! Miaka!" She closed her eyes in worry and her purple haze nailed most of the women warriors to where they were standing. The spell will work for about a few days. She fell down from using most of her powers.

"Miori!" But Miori had already fainted. Chichiri rushed to her. He saw lightning in one of the towers. In the direction Miaka had run. He carried Miori bridal style and rushed there. When he gotten there, the others were trying to protect Miaka. But behind Soi, there were more women soldiers. Chiriko suddenly said as his sign turned bright, "Everyone jump into the water!" Soon all Suzaku warriors, Miaka, and Miori were in the water. As the other women warriors tried getting in, they were pushed back. Chichiri held tightly to Miori so she wouldn't be drifting away from him. Soon they were on land again.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Eh…..I forgot what happen next…could somebody tell me…"" Leave me some reviews!


	3. They arrive in Hokkan

There are more love couples…but of course I need votes for them. Besides Chichiri and Miori, I been wondering who Miaka should be with. Since I'm changing the story a bit, I need to know what everyone thinks who Miaka should be with.

Tamahome

Nakago

Tasuki

Amiboshi

Hotohori

Or somebody else.

The last day for the votes is November 19. Either that or on the Saturday or Sunday after the 19th.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

"MIORI! Wake up! Are you ok!" Chichiri said anxiously while shaking a unconscious Miori.

"Chichiri! Stop it! You might break something of her's Mitsukake check if she's alright!" Miaka scolded Chichiri.

"Oops…gomen." Chichiri apologized.

"Hm…she seems to still be alive. But she is unconscious right now. We should try to find out where we are first." Mitsukake said.

"HEY! CHIRCHIRI! WAIT!" Tamahome yelled as they saw Chichiri running FAR away with Miori in his arms. Everyone chased after them.

"Miori…Please be alright!" Chichiri prayed while running. He failed to notice the others trying to catch up. A rock is thrown in front of him to stop him from running.

"Geez Chichiri. Couldn't you listen to us!" Nuriko said as he caught up.

"What no da?" Chichiri asked confused. Everyone stared at him with shocked eyes.

"WE WERE YELLING AT THE TOP OF OUR VOICES TO TRY TO GET YOUR ATTENTION!" Everyone yelled except Chiriko, Mitsukake, and Miori.

"Ok! Gomen, no da!" Chichiri said.

"We are in Hokkan." Chiriko said all of the sudden. His sign blazed up. "This is where the Genbu priestess Takiko saved."

"Isn't it the one where Takiko fell in love with her seishi, Uruki?" Chichiri asked.

"Yes." Chiriko said. "We should go to that inn over there and rent some rooms while some of us get some clothes for everyone. It's cold here because of the snow." Soon his sign faded away and he became a regular boy again. They split into groups. Nuriko, Tasuki, Chiriko, Miaka, Tamahome went to buy clothes. Chichiri, Miori, and Mitsukake went into the inn and rented rooms.

_Meanwhile in Miori's mind…_

"I TOLD YOU THAT YOU WERE GOING TO BE IN TROUBLE!" Seiryuu fumed angrily at Miori. He was mad that his seishi almost killed his "daughter."

"It was all YOUR fault Dragon-boy! Since it WAS your seishi!" Suzaku exclaimed as he hugged his "daughter" protectively.

"Let go OF her! She's my daughter! Let go of her chicken-boy!" Seiryuu yelled furiously.

"WHAT did you call me?" Suzaku said angrily.

"You heard me. CHICKEN-BOY!" Seiryuu said pronouncing each word gleefully.

"YOU ARE SO DEAD DRAGON-BOY!" Suzaku yelled. Soon they were engaged in a game of kill each other/wound each other BADLY. Genbu, Byakko, and Miori facevaulted.

"Genbu, where is Takiko?" Miori asked.

"Um…well! You are not old enough yet to know." Genbu said quickly.

"Stop lying. I'm 25 years old. Tell me. Or else." Miori said simply.

"Miori. I'll tell you if you change your hair color to the color it usually is." Byakko said. Miori squinted hard and her hair became light brown. Her eyes were emerald green.

"Ok. Genbu, zap up Takiko and Uruki." Byakko said turning to Genbu. Miori slapped her own head with her hand.

"WHAT! You mean I have NO choice in this?" Genbu said in a grim tone.

"You HAVE no choice since my priestess had a strong soul." Byakko argued.

"BUT her wish wasn't granted!" Genbu shot back.

As Suzaku and Seiryuu were still in battle while Byakko and Genbu were arguing about their priestesses, Miori finally had enough.

"EVERYBODY SHUT UP! WHY THE HELL ARE ALL OF YOU IN MY MIND ANYWAY!" Miori yelled furiously. At this all the gods stiffened.

"We came here to ask you. Is there anyone you love right now. If you say no…we are going to have to…"

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Reviews please!


	4. Genbu arrives in Hokkan

"…take you back with us and put you on the Seiryuu border…" Seiryuu continued. Miori's eyes were wide in fright.

"But…Why! Didn't I have a choice to be on this side!" Miori said with hurt in her voice.

"Miori, you can't keep surviving with us…you also need someone to keep you company other than us…you have to marry/elope…with one that you love…" Byakko said gently.

"What! OO" Miori yelled. "GET OUT OF MY MIND! THIS IS IMPOSSIBLE! GET OUT GET OUT!" She was crying angrily and expanded her power knocking her two fathers and uncles out of her mind. She started glowing bright purple and woke up in time to see Chichiri next to her.

"Miori! Are you ok, no da?" Chichiri asked worriedly.

"Uh…yes…I am…where are we?" Miori replied back with a question.

"We're in Hokkan, no da." At that comment she whirled up and looked very frustrated. Chichiri was very surprised to see the goddess in this manner.

"Um…Chichiri, could I be alone for a while? I think I'm going to take a walk." Miori said coolly but anyone could tell she was mad about something.

"Ok, but you shouldn't go far. You seem that you are about to catch something, no da." Chichiri nodded and left. Miori clenched her blanket then got out. She was dressed in a warm jacket with a hat and her hair was auburn brown with emerald eyes. (When she was borne she had auburn hair and emerald eyes) She whipped out her hand and shook it. A piece of paper floated down showing the borders of Hokkan, Konan, Kutou, and Sairou. She pointed her finger in the region of Hokkan which enlarged it. It showed her where the temple of Genbu was. She walked out then summoned forth a fiery bird to carry her there since she didn't want to walk there. Chichiri watching her followed her in his kasa. The temple was abandoned when she got there. She threw her hands out and in her hands soon contained turtle shaped emerald jewels. She pressed them together and chanted:

_Genbu, My uncle…_

_The ruler of Hokkan._

_Whose priestess was Takiko_

_I pray for you to come down_

_Including the seishi and their priestess!_

(OK…IT was really weird but oh well!)

Chichiri hiding behind some trees was blinding by a dull green light. Once he was able to see again, he saw the turtle god with Miori including the 5 seishi and what seem like the priestess of Genbu. His eye widened at the sight. He saw Genbu suddenly whirl around.

"Show yourself, one of the Suzaku Warriors! I sensed you from the start even though you tried masking your aura." Genbu said looking in Chichiri's direction. Miori looked in the direction bewildered that she hadn't even felt it. Chichiri sighed as he stepped out.

"Chichiri!" Miori said as soon as she saw him.

"Hai…no da…"Chichiri replied ashamed.

"Hmm…is this the man you like, Miori?" Genbu asked interested at once.

"NANI! Do you have to ask me that!" Miori said in horror trying her best to cover her face. Takiko and her 5 seishi just stood there confused as they looked at the god they summoned and two people the girl and the boy they didn't recognize in conversation.

"I don't mean to be rude but MIND explaining?" Takiko said as politely as possible. Her 5 seishi agreed. Genbu, Miori, and Chichiri turned to look at them.

"Oh, sorry my seishi and my priestess. I will explain most of it. Miori is my niece for she is the daughter of Seiryuu and Suzaku.—"Genbu began saying but…was…interrupted…

"WHAT! How could she have no mother!" Takiko immediately interrupted. Miori suddenly thought why she never thought of that.

"Yea! Why don't I have a mother!" Miori said siding with Takiko.

"WHY do you women always do that to me?" Genbu said furiously.

"Cuz we do!" Takiko and Miori chorused while Genbu slapped his hand in his face muttering, "Why me!"

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Reviews please!


End file.
